Bully Beatdown (WWE Edition)
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: In this story, cartoon or anime bullies get their due by stepping into Hell in a Cell with WWE and NXT superstars. PM or comment me with some ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Bully Beatdown (WWE Edition)

Scott Stanford walks in to a WWE ring surrounded by the Hell in a Cell. "Ladies and gentleman, I am Scott Stanford. You may know my for hosting the popular Fairy Tail vs WWE segments, leading the Raw pre show panel, and my superior commentary skills on Superstars. I am here to introduce to you my newest hosting venture; hosting WWE Bully Beatdown," Scott announced as the crowd cheered.

"Let me explain the rules. Any cartoon character that the author knows can be paced on this show. The person has to be some antagonist or a plain jerk on the show. They will step into the Hell in a Cell structure and battle a WWE superstar of the victim's choosing. If the person fails to last 5 minutes with the superstar, then the victim will be rewarded $10,000 and what they want to happen to their bully next," Scott explained as the crowd cheers.

"Have any requests? Leave a comment or PM the author. See you soon," Scott said as he stepped down from the paneling and went down to the stage.

 **OK, you guys got the premise down? So, give me your best shot. Give me the name of the bully, the victim, and why the bully deserves to get Beatdown.**


	2. Gaston vs the Beast

Bully Beatdown (Chapter 2)

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we have our first contestant. But first let's bring out the victim. From one of the most popular Disney movies of all time, Beauty and the Beast, please welcome none other than the Beast!" Scott introduced as he pointed to the stage. The Beast came out and the crowd cheered for him. The Beast shook hands with some of the younger members of the audience watching.

"Beast, let me be honest. It is very surprising that you have a bully. Now, why don't you tell me all about this bully of yours," Scott asked as he held the microphone up to the Beast's mouth. "Well…uh…sorry, I've never been in front of a camera and a live audience before," the Beast admitted nervously while scratching the back of his head. "That's OK, Beast. Take all the time you need," Scott assured the big hairy guy. The Beast took a couple of breaths before he felt he was ready to talk.

"Well, his name is Gaston. He is always trying to get in the way of me and Belle's happiness. He is always trying to flirt with her, but not only that, he tried to get an entire town to kill me!" the Beast exclaimed while the crowd started booing, because this guy sounded like a dick. "Wow, but lucky for you, Gaston has accepted our challenge to fight a WWE Superstar that you have already chosen," Scott said before pointing to the stage. "And here he comes now," Scott informed everyone as Gaston was in fact coming to the ring.

"So, Gaston, are you ready for you opponent tonight?" Scott asked. "Remember, if you lose, you must stay away from Belle and Beast for the rest of your life, or theirs, whichever comes first," Scott reminded Gaston. "Don't worry about me, I'm ready for anything. I've hunted the biggest game in the history of my village. Your wrestler will not stand a chance against me, so, who is he?" Gaston asked with an air of confidence surrounding him.

"Well, this man is probably bigger than any game you have ever hunted. In fact, he is the World's Largest Athlete, the Big Show!" Scott told him. 'Crank it Up' by Brand New Sin plays as the Big Show comes out and starts hi fiveing fans. Gaston looks surprised but manages to make it seem as though he isn't scared. "So, you're this famous hunter? I think that you're a piece of crap!" Big Show told Gaston. Gaston got angry and got in Big Show's face.

"What kind of man bullies a woman and a…beast just because you can't get what you want. That's being a brat, and let me assure you, I will knock you out," Big Show told Gaston before dropping the microphone. "Remember Gaston, you have 10 minutes against the Big Show. If you lose to him, the Beast will get $1,000 for every minute you don't survive. You will get the rest of the money," Scott reminded before the match started.

*Bell rings*

Gaston tries to punch the Big Show, but Show blocked the punch, and threw Gaston across the ring. Big Show then kneed Gaston in the stomach and hits him with a clothesline. Big Show then picks Gaston up, and hits him with a KO punch before locking in the Colossal Clutch. Gaston almost immediately tapped out, for fear of a broken neck.

*Bell rings*

"Big Show, you have won, and since you beat Gaston in 1 minute, you won $9,000 for the Beast *Crowd cheers*, and Gaston has won $1,000 for himself *Crowd boos*," Scott explained. "Now, Gaston, you have anything to say for yourself?" Scott asked while the Beast got his money. Gaston was still robbing the back of his neck from the effects of the colossal clutch. He just looked at Scott angrily and walked off, with the fans booing him throughout his entire walk of shame.

Scott then raised the Beast's and the Big Show's hands in victory. "Well, that was our first fight here, folks. Up next, we have a match requested by Pepsi-Percy as Naru from Love Hina goes up against a WWE superstar of her victim's choice. Until then, have a nice day," Scott said as the event came to a close.

 **This was requested by The Lizard King. Sorry if I got anything wrong, I don't really watch a lot of Disney movies. If I get anything wrong, just let me know, because chances are I haven't watched it. I've got some other stuff planned, such as Trina from Grojband, Heather from Total Drama, and others.**


	3. Kei vs Naru

Bully Beatdown (WWE Edition Chapter 3)

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to WWE's Bully Beatdown. Next, we have a man who has been bullied for simple misunderstandings. Ladies and gentlemen, as requested by Pepsi Percy, please welcome Keitaro from Love Hina," Scott introduced as Keitaro came out and the crowd cheered him. He thanked the crowd with a simple nod to the head, and then went into the ring and shook hands with Scott.

"So, Kei, what brings you here to Bully Beatdown today?" Scott asked. "Well, it's about this girl, Naru…" Kei told Scott before he interrupted him. "Wait, a girl? What is she doing to you that is so bad? Pardon me if I sound sexist or anything, but that is surprising," Scott asked. "Well, you know, I would accidentally touch some inappropriate parts of her body, and I would apologize because I'd feel really bad. But, she wouldn't even listen and just hit me with her hands or whatever she has on hand," Kei told Scott.

Scott looked surprised but snapped back out of it when Naru came out. "Oh…here she is ladies and gentlemen," Scott quickly introduced before Naru came to the ring in an attempt to defend herself. "Look, I never tried bullying the little idiot. I was just defending myself from what I thought were sexual harassment attempts. So, who am I facing anyway, Gillberg?" Naru asked before she laughed at her own joke. "No Naru, actually, you're opponent is a former ECW original, former hardcore champion, and the man who, along with Edge, made the Spear famous. Please welcome, the Man Beast, Rhyno!"

(Tusk but CFO$ plays)

Rhyno comes out with the crowd chanting "Gore! Gore! Gore!" Naru looks terrified as Kei and Scott leave the ring. "Remember Naru, every minute you don't last against the Man Beast, Kei will be paid $1,000," Scott reminded her. Naru was then face to face with the Man Beast. He just stared at her with enough intensity to burn a hole through her. Naru panicked, and slapped Rhyno in the face.

*Bell rings*

Rhyno then got angrier as he grabbed Naru and threw her to a corner, and started punching her repeatedly. Rhyno then threw her halfway across the ring. Rhyno then tried to hit a clothesline, but she ducked. Naru then hit a dropkick to the back of Rhyno's head. Naru then stomped on Rhyno's neck and head until the ref pulled her off. Naru then tried to hit a leg drop, but Rhyno got out of the way. Rhyno, this time, was able to hit a clothesline. Rhyno then went into the corner, and hit the Gore on Naru before pinning her.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Rhyno.

Rhyno then left in the ring before Scott went into the ring to talk to Naru. "Naru, you lasted about two minutes against the Man Beast, winning you $2,000, while Kei won $8,000. Is there anything you would like to say to Kei?" Scott said. Naru looked at Kei, and took the microphone from Scott's hand. "Yeah,, there is something that I'd like to say. I'm…sorry Kei. I really didn't mean to be a bully to you. Can you forgive me," Naru said while clutching midsection.

Kei looked at her with skepticism for a couple of seconds before offering a handshake. Naru accepted the handshake, and turned it into a hug. Kei hugged back, and the two left the ring together. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, we don't break people apart all the time. It's good to see those two get along, but up next, we have a match requested by Gage the Hedgehog, as after Kevin's attack on Peter at a pro wrestling event in Quahog, Peter and Kevin Owens will face each other in the ring, up next," Scott said as the screen faded to black.

 **OK, I just wanted to get this out of the way. I've got a lot of requests for this story and I'm taking a hiatus of accepting more. I will let you all know when I will accept more ideas for matches, but for now, I have enough. Thank you, though to everyone who has given me ideas.**


	4. Peter Griffin vs Meg Griffin

Bully Beatdown (WWE Edition Chapter 4)

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a good one for you today. We have Kevin Owens coming in here today to wrestle Rolling Stone's three time worst father of the year award winner, Peter Griffin," Scott said as the crowd chanted "Kill Owens Kill!". "Now, without further ado, let's bring out the victim, Meg Griffin," Scott said as Peter came out to the crowd cheering her. Meg went into the ring and shook Scott's hand.

"So Meg, what brings you to Bully Beatdown? I mean I know, but why don't you explain to anyone who doesn't know," Scott told her. "Well, my father is one of the worst human beings on the face of the planet. He farts in my face, calls me ugly, had the whole town turn against me, and has my entire family blame me for all their problems," Meg explained. Scott had a look of shock on his face, but as he was about to respond, Peter came from the entrance, to the boos and garbage the crowd was giving him.

"Shut up, Meg," Peter said simply which made the crowd boo even louder. "The entire family is here Meg, just to see Kevin Owen fail to beat me," Peter mocked in a childish voice before "Fight" by CFO$ started playing and Kevin Owens came running to the ring. "Listen up fatass and fatass' family, I can and will kick your ass, and I'll leave you lying in a pool of your own blood, vomit, piss, and shit!" Kevin yelled in his face as the crowd cheered him on.

Peter just scoffed. "Oh yeah, well, when I win, I'll make Meg's life even more miserable than it already is!" Peter declared as the crowd got even more garbage to throw at him. "Well, how about a little wager. Scott, forget the money. If I win, this fat piece of shit goes to jail, and the rest of the family can never contact or even think about Meg ever again," Kevin said as the crowd cheered for that suggestion and even started a "Yes!" chant. "Fine!" Peter responded as he got ready for a fight. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, instead of money being on the line, we have the freedom of an asshole on the line as well," Scott told the audience. "I thought you were supposed to be unbiased?" Peter asked Scott. "Yeah, but I don't like you," Scott responded as he signaled the timekeeper to ring the bell.

*Bell rings*

Kevin hit Peter with a superkick, then grounded hi and kept punching him in the face until Peter's nose started to bleed. Kevin then hit Peter with a Pumphandle Neckbreaker. Kevin then throws Peter out of the ring, and jumps over the ropes to deliver a diving rope flip. Kevin then throws Peter back into the ring, and hits him with a senton. Kevin then puts Peter into the corner, and looks to hit a Cannonball. Lois then gets on the ring apron, and distracts Owens, which allows Peter to hit Kevin in the back of the head with a clothesline.

Meg then comes at her mother with a steel chair. The other members of the Griffin family try to stop her, but Meg just hits them with the steel chair. Lois tries to attack Meg from behind, but Meg turns around in time and hits Lois with the steel chair. Peter, meanwhile, has been punching Kevin and hitting him with repeated suplexes. When Peter saw Meg hitting everyone with a steel chair, Peter grabs her by the hair, and slaps her in the face, to the chagrin of the fans. This, however, gives Kevin time to recover, as he hits Peter with a punch to the face, and sends him in the corner for a Cannonball, which he successfully hits this time. Kevin then picks Peter up, and hits him with the Pop up Powerbomb and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Kevin Owens. *Crowd cheers*

A bunch of police officers come down to the ring, and attempt to put Peter in handcuffs. However despite the match stipulation, Peter fights the cops, punching them until he has a clear path to the exit. Meg, however, comes from behind him with a steel chair, and hits him with it repeatedly until he is knocked out. The police were then able to put some plastic zipties on him and carry him out of the ring. The crowd was chanting "Na Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye" as Peter was being brought to jail. Meg then rushed Kevin with a giant hug.

"Well, that was absolute mayhem," Scott told us. "Well, next we have a match requested by PM. It is from TwilightKingA5L, and it is pitting Eddy's older brother against the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose, see you then everybody," Scott said as the screen faded to black.

 **SERIOUSLY. NO MORE REQUESTS. I HAVE ENOUGH REQUESTS ALREADY. I'LL LET YOU GUYS KNOW WHEN I'LL TAKE MORE. SO UNTIL THEN, STOP GIVING THEM TO ME. I ALSO HAVE A MATCH COMING UP THAT I WON'T SPOIL ANYTHING ABOUT.**


	5. Eddy vs his brother

WWE Bully Beatdown (Chapter 4)

"Alright, next up for Bully Beatdown, we have a boy who claims that his brother was such a bully, that he turned into a miniature version of his brother in an attempt to be cool. Ladies and gentlemen, from Ed, Edd, n Eddy, please welcome, Eddy," Scott introduced before the crowd started cheering when they saw Eddy come down the aisle. Eddy waved to the fans and hi fived some of the fans before going into the ring and shaking hands with Scott Stanford.

"So Eddy, what brings you here to Bully Beatdown?" Scott asked him. "What do you think, Scotty? Not only do I get to watch Dean Ambrose kick my brother's ass, but I get paid for watching it. I figured this is the best way to get revenge on my brother," Eddy told Scott while draping his arm around Scott's neck. "Now Eddy, what has your brother done to you that made you want to come here and seek vengeance?" Scott asked him.

"That's obvious, Scott. My brother bullied me all the time when he lived at home. He is a selfish asshole, and I'm looking forward to watching Ambrose kick his ass," Eddy said before he heard some rock music playing. This signaled the arrival of his brother, who was getting jeered by the crowd. Eddy's brother then came into the ring, and stared down with Eddy, who looked like he was angry, but was really scared on the inside.

"Well Eddy, I'm here. You got anything else to say? No? That's what I thought. I'm gonna take this Dean Ambrose guy, and kick his ass. And when I'm done with him, I'm coming after you next!" Eddy's brother threatened before he pushed Eddy down and turned to wait for Dean Ambrose to come out.

(Retaliation by CFO$ plays)

Dean Ambrose comes running to the ring, and starts punching Eddy's brother in the face. Eddy's brother fights back, hitting punches as well. The ref is eventually able to pull Ambrose and Eddy's brother off of each other so that he can officially start the match.

*Bell rings*

Dean hits more punches to Eddy's brother's face before picking him up, and hitting Dirty Deeds (not the double arm DDT, the headlock driver version). Dean then puts his foot on Eddy's brother's stomach, indicating a pinfall.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Dean Ambrose. *Crowd cheers*

"Now Eddy, since Dean only took seconds to beat your brother, you win all of the…where are you going?" Scott asked as he saw Eddy go into the ring. Dean looked at him and smiled before going under the ring. When he did, he brought out a red wagon with weapons in it. Eddy got an evil look in his eyes before picking up a crowbar, a baseball bat, and a trash can from the wagon.

When his brother got up, Eddy hit his brother in the knee with the crowbar. Eddy then mounted his brother, and hit more of his appendages with the crowbar. Eddy then picks up the baseball bat and smashes it against his brother's face, until his brother's face is covered in his own blood, and his nose looked like it was broken. Eddy then took a trash can, and with the help of Dean, stuffed his brother inside of it, took it out of the ring, and rolled it up the entrance ramp.

Dean then left the ring to let Eddy celebrate. Before Eddy celebrated however, he went over to Scott, gave him a hi five, and took his $10,000 check. Scott looked awestruck by what Eddy did to his brother. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, you just saw Eddy destroy his bully after the latter lost to Ambrose. Up next, we have Duncan from Total Drama taking on the Icon, Sting," Scott said as the camera faded to black.


	6. Cody vs Duncan

Bully Beatdown (Chapter 6)

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, I'm Scott Stanford, and welcome to another edition of Bully Beatdown. This is gonna be a fun one tonight," Scott introduced while the crowd was cheering, and since they were in Chicago, some were chanting 'CM Punk' **(Seriously, he's not coming back!)** Now, let's introduce the victim. This guy is a self proclaimed 'ladies man', and has been a veteran of Total Drama; Cody!" Scott said as he was introducing Cody. Cody then started coming down to the aisle, and ran into the ring to shake hands with Scott.

"So Cody, you know the drill; why are you here today at Bully Beatdown?" Scott asked. "Well, there's this kid named Duncan. I've known him since Total Drama began, and he's been an asshole since the moment I met him. Every chance he gets, he's made my life a living Hell. In fact, there was one time where he hung me on the wing of a plane from my underwear," Cody said, leaving Scott and the audience aghast. As Scott was about to reply, some heavy metal music played, and Duncan came out.

As Duncan was walking out to the ring, he started smack talking the fans and flipping some of them off. When he got into the ring, he took the microphone out of Scott's hands, and put Cody in a headlock. "You know something, ya little nerd? This is an awesome idea. I've loved wrestling since I was a kid, and I've wrestled with a few people in my life, so whoever you bring out, I'll kick their ass and win the money! So, who's my opponent anyway, Sam?" Duncan asked after his little ego trip.

(Crow caws play as the arena turns black)

(The lights come back on and the shitty WWE Sting theme plays)

Sting walks out, doing his signature "Woo" shout, with the crowd saying it back to him. Sting then hi fived some of the fans before getting into the ring, and when he did, Duncan blindsides him with an elbow to the face.

*Bell rings*

Duncan throws Sting in the corner, and starts stomping on him. Duncan then irish whips Sting into another corner, but Sting comes back with a clothesline. Sting then hits a series of jabs and elbows, before hitting Duncan with a powerslam. Sting them picked Duncan up, but Duncan pushed Sting away from him and attempted a superkick. Sting caught it, and threw Duncan out of the ring.

When Sting went to get Duncan, Duncan pushed Sting again, this time into the steel steps. Duncan then smashed Sting's face into the steps a couple of times before throwing him back into the ring. Duncan then hit a snap suplex on Sting, before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Sting kicked out, and Duncan responded by stomping on Sting until the ref pulled him off. Sting then got to his feet, but Duncan hit Sting with a dropkick, and hit him with a chop block to send him down before locking in a reverse Figure 4 leg lock. Sting was able to make it to the ropes, but when Duncan broke the hold, Duncan kicked him in the head again. Duncan then put Sting in a cravate hold. Seconds later, Sting hit elbows to Duncan's head, and turned his body, putting Duncan in a pinning predicament.

Ref: 1…2

Duncan kicked out, and tried to go after Sting with a clothesline, but Sting countered it into an inverted atomic drop, before hitting another inverted atomic drop. Sting then pushed Duncan into the corner, and hit a Stinger Splash on him before attempting a Scorpion Death Lock. Duncan kicked his way out, and attempted to put Sting in a headlock, but Sting went behind Duncan, and attempted a Scorpion Death Drop, but Duncan kneed his way out, and attempted to go to the top rope.

The referee was checking on Sting, as Sting looked like he was covering up a cut. Duncan then took his collar off, and put it on his hands like brass knuckles. When Duncan was about to go and hit Sting with it, Cody went to the apron, and grabbed the collar from out of Duncan's hands. Duncan then grabbed Cody by his shirt collar, and attempted to punch him, before Sting hit him with a Scorpion Death Drop, and then locked in the Scorpion Death Lock. Duncan tapped out mere seconds after the hold was applied.

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, the Man they Call, Sting! *Crowd cheers*

As Sting was celebrating, Cody ran into the ring, and applauded Sting. At that moment, Duncan got up, and looked at Cody like he was going to murder him. Cody then hid behind Sting, in the hopes that Duncan would leave. However, Duncan holds his hand out. Sting and Cody looks at him with surprise. Sting shakes his hand, but Cody is still hesitant. After a minute, Cody relents, and shakes Duncan's hand as well.

"You weren't bad, kid. You've got a future in this business," Sting told Duncan before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Wow! Coming from an icon like you, that means a lot," Duncan answers before Scott came into the ring with two checks in his hand. "Well Duncan, since you lasted 9 minutes against the Icon, you've earned $9,000. And Cody, you've only earned $1,000," Scott explained before handing the checks to Duncan and Cody.

Duncan then slung his arm around Cody, and waved his check in the air. "Hey, you guys want to go to that restaurant outside of the stadium. My treat!" Duncan offered while holding up his check. Sting and Cody nodded, and followed him out of the ring, and out of the stage.

"Well, folks, we had one of the best matches we've ever had on Bully Beatdown. Next up, we'll have Ms. Grunion fighting," Scott said before the camera fades to black.

 **Thanks for bearing with me on the delays, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. But, I want to give you guys the reasons as to why I was gone for a while.**

 **I was working on some of my non fanfiction stories**

 **I was busy on Deviantart making short stories to practice me separating the dialogue, which I will use for the next chapter**

 **I got a part time job**

 **The new semester started, and I wanted to focus on it.**


End file.
